


Snowfall

by MadJackal55



Category: Attack on Titan, JeanMarco - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin, snk - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, SNK AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJackal55/pseuds/MadJackal55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which snow has fallen and fluff ensues<br/>also let it be known that Jean is like 6 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

“Wait up,” I call indignantly, yanking myself up from where I’ve fallen in the snow. The soft powder is indented where I had been shoved. Jean wasn’t one to play fair under normal circumstances, and snow reverts him back to the slightly malicious eight year old he is at heart. He wades back over to me, bounding through the snow and offering me a hand that I gratefully grab for.  
  
  
What he didn’t anticipate was me yanking his arm.  
  
  
“HEY WHAT THE H-” he topples over, landing awkwardly next to and partially on top of me in the snow. I shove him off me and further into a small snowbank, grinning as I get up and run away, dodging the snow he kicks at me from his vantage on the ground.  
  
I run down a path, we had been in the open of Jean’s backyard, now I dart under the drooping bamboo that creates a low awning over the normally clear trail. One of my favorite things to do in the summer was wander aimlessly down these paths with Jean, leading him by the hand, sometimes dragging him through the undergrowth and blazing our own trail. We got lost on a few occasions, wandering though the woods until we found a nice place to rest for a while before forging on. We had even gotten nasty poison ivy once, collateral damage when you want to mack on your boyfriend in the middle of the woods. It’s fun and romantic and living in the moment but trust me when I say: definitely NOT WORTH IT. I PROMISE YOU POISON IVY IS THE WORST. ESPECIALLY WHEN IT’S CLOSE TO SOME….  
  
unsavory places..  
  
but nevermind.  
  
I snap back to reality, craning my neck to see Jean’s two-toned head stooping to walk under the thoroughly weighted bamboo. I duck behind a low stone wall, readying my ammunition.  
  
“Marco?” he calls, not seeing my hiding spot.  
  
I take the opportunity and jump out, whipping two freshly packed snowballs at the side of his head. The first makes contact with a satisfyingly loud but muted ‘thud’. The snow disintegrating as he turns to look at me.  
  
"Polo!" I yell, retreating back behind my wall.  
  
  
  
“Oh you’re in for it now, Bodt. You took it too far!” He reaches down, scooping up snow as he stalks toward me, knowing I’m cornered by thick, snow-covered underbrush and the stone wall I’d been using as a shield. As he gets closer I hunker down, covering my face with my mitten sheathed hands, back against the wall, cowering. He stands in front of me, snow packed in his hands, almost straddling my legs. I peek out from behind my mitten; in front of me he rests with his elbows on his knees, crouching on the balls of his feet, sly half grin on his smug face.  
  
I yelp unexpectedly as he pulls me towards him, drawing me up faster than I can support myself, losing my balance as his mouth reaches mine in a rough kiss. His lips are cold and chapped and he parts them slightly, warm breath tickling mine when suddenly  
  
“aH-JEAN!” He pulls the back of my coat away from my neck and shoves freezing wet slush down the back of my jacket. The cold shocks me for a second before I whack the side of his head angrily. He just laughs at me and gets up to run off down another path.  
  
“JEAN KIRSTEIN, I HATE YOU.” I yell after him, only to hear his laughter ring louder in response, I sigh and sit back against the wall, slush melting and dripping down my back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all so this is my first attempt at fanfiction so I'd love feedback, I'll probably go back and edit this at some point it's meant as a stand alone oneshot but I think I'll add maybe one other short scene for fun. These two have proven really amusing to write and this fic is dedicated to the snow that fell on my way home yesterday and it's basically set in my back yard. whoops. write what you know I guess


End file.
